


Jimmy Olsen

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Saving the world with sugared pastry.





	Jimmy Olsen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Jimmy Olsen

## Jimmy Olsen

### by s.a.

Date: Friday, March 07, 2003 2:45 PM 
    
    
         Title: Jimmy Olsen
         Author: s.a.
         Rating: G, gen
         Pairing: N/A.
         Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
         Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.
         Spoilers: From season one to season seven, a few specific eps, 
         though not for the seventh season. Everything's kind of vague.
         Feedback: It's the best kind of crack. email: 
         Distribution: Hole in the Ground,
         <http://fubos.bluezfire.org/hole>; List archives. Just ask.
         Author's Notes: Ever since that scene in Once More, With
         Feeling, man. Ever since. Thanks to Min for beta. And for
         pointing out that my song lyrics suck. Because they do.
         Really, really suck.
         Summary: Saving the world with sugared pastry.
    

* * *

one. 

Xander slammed his book shut, got up from the table, and started to pace. Then he started humming "Mr. Roboto." And then he unconsciously started to do interpretive dance, at which point Giles simply had to comment. 

"Xander! For god's sake, either get back to your book or get out of the library! I can't concentrate with you...wiggling like that, and I absolutely must figure out what this demon is before Buffy returns from patrol." 

Xander threw himself into a chair. "Yeah, but the book is so heavy. And thick. And dense. Which is really kind of the meaning of heavy and thick. And this is not prose at all. I don't know what--" he looked at the spine "--Dosselhoff was thinking, but he's really not appealing to his audience at all." 

Giles glared. He took off his glasses, wiping them uselessly with his shirt, before putting them back on. When he was done with the ritual glasses-cleaning, he took out his wallet and grabbed a ten-dollar bill. "Go do something." He paused. "Donuts. Buy donuts." 

Xander shot up from his chair, swiping the money and heading for the door. "Don't forget the jellies!" Giles called after him, delving back into his book. 

* * *

two. 

Around the time they started researching Angelus--not just the "this is what he was and when he lived" synopsis, more along the lines of the research that required graphs, charts, bullet points, and a PhD in Demonology to comprehend--Xander started to get antsy. 

It wasn't the normal nervous energy he seemed to radiate. More like a thrumming rhythm that started with his heartbeat and spread throughout his body until his fingers drummed the staccato on the table and his leg was bouncing up and down. 

Without looking up from their texts, Willow and Giles pointed at the checkout desk, where the library-fine money was kept. It had unofficially been dubbed "donut donation fund," and the coffers were kept surprisingly full by students who either forgot they had books out or who were seemingly scared of the library (or its most active patrons) and made as few trips into the sanctum as possible. 

Xander grabbed a couple of dollars and announced, "I'm getting sustenance. Any special requests?" 

"Blackberry." 

"Scone, any flavor." 

"Carla said she wasn't making scones this week," Xander said. 

There was an audible sigh and movements toward glasses-cleaning. "Fine. Bavarian crme." 

Xander nodded and headed out the door at an almost-run, checking the stake in his back pocket. 

* * *

three. 

Xander walked into the library carrying a familiar pink box. "Celebratory donuts! Get 'em while they're here." 

Oz moved from the explosive he was wiring and opened the box. "Little pre-emptive," he said, grabbing a strawberry Danish. 

"Yeah, Xand, we haven't won yet. But thanks for the vote of confidence," Buffy said as she claimed an eclair. 

"Hey, what can I say--donuts always ensure victory," Xander mused, moving the box to the center of the table. There was looming behind him. Xander figured it was Angel. 

"Did you get a bearclaw?" Yeah, it was Angel. 

"No, they were all out. Try a muffin. I hear they're great for your fiber intake," Xander said with thinly-veiled sarcasm. 

Angel gave a low-watt glare and grabbed a jelly instead. 

Giles looked at Xander expectantly, and Xander sighed, rooting around in the box before coming up with a raspberry jelly. He handed it to Giles, who had a satisfied look on his face. Willow was the last to meander over, swiping a plain one while reading her book. She gave Xander a pat on the shoulder, before going to sit next to Oz. 

There were a couple left, and Xander poked at them before choosing one at random. He sat down and leaned back in his chair, munching on what turned out to be white creme. He surveyed the sight of the Scoobies at rest for a moment, a pause in their desperate attempt to save the world. Again. 

Yup, Xander thought. We prepare for battle with sugared pastry. The military should learn tricks from us. 

* * *

four. 

Xander worked in the donut shop work a week before Carla fired him sweetly, handing him a box of donuts for free and telling him she only wanted to see him as a customer from now on. Go give your friends a treat, she said. 

The problem was, he hadn't seen his friends for days. 

* * *

five. 

Xander got a donut on the way to work every morning. He'd get a jelly and a cup of coffee, buy the paper that he never read just outside, and would get to work about five minutes early. They'd close up shop after a long, hard day's work around five thirty, and he'd have time to get washed up before the usual Scooby meetup at six. 

When everyone got embroiled in the crazy bitch of the week, Xander would poke around the Magic Box, jumping back when Anya told him not to touch something because it would kill him/maim him/turn him purple. Then he'd meander back to the book table and open a volume at random, flipping the pages for quick looks at the pictures. 

If Dawn was there, and she often was, Xander would sometimes take her along on a donut run and she'd pick out the best donuts out of all on display. He'd ruffle her hair, and they'd go back to the shop, and occasionally one of them would mumble "Thanks" from behind a mouthful of donut. 

He told himself that what he was doing was important. 

* * *

six. 

It was pretty early, and the crew had been called down because of a water main busting loose on the site, so he had the day off. He figured he'd stop by the donut shop and grab a box, surprising Anya at work. 

When he finally stepped out, he was inordinately pleased. They had chocolate crullers, with which he could surprise Anya. He started to hum, some random happy tune he must've heard on the radio this morning. 

Then the electric guitar riffed in the background, and he started to do a little dance. 

Xander couldn't dance. That didn't seem to stop him. 

"Donuts!" he sang out, holding the box high above his head. 

He proceeded to go into a fairly original adaptation of "I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair" with the central theme being donuts. There was even a dance number. 

Xander stopped in front of the Magic Shop door. He looked right, then left. Then up and down. Finally he shook his head and entered the building. 

* * *

seven. 

He gave Dawn rides to school every morning so she wouldn't have to ride the bus or walk, but he didn't have time to grab donuts before heading to work. 

They didn't really do cram sessions that often now, and there was a new database online for demonology searches that speeded up their ident time in a major way. 

More often than not, they'd all break to go home at the end of their day, when everything was finished, things were killed and disposed of. 

The Summers' house was their meeting place more than anywhere, really, and there was always something stocked in the fridge, or Dawn would lobby for pizza. 

Sometimes, though, Xander'd take his lunch break and eat donuts for an hour. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to s.a.


End file.
